


Hwasa's December

by Niina_rox



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Firsts, Fun, Snow, Winter, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: They've been friends for five months, now things were about to change <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little something I thought of, there is more to come :-)

 

[<3<3<3  **Their first kiss** <3<3<3] 

It's officially December. The start of winter, the start of snowfall. It's just after six and, Hye-Jin looks nice and cozy under her blanket. It's not unusual that she is awake, and not wanting to leave the comfort and warmth of her bed. The annoying thing is her phone vibrates, on her bedside table. She groans a little, debating whether she wants to check on who the message is from. Although she already has an idea, that it's Hyuk-Woo. After a few minutes, it goes off again. This time she reaches for it,  _"Hye-Jin would you like to meet up for breakfast."_

 _"It will be my treat"_ Hye-Jin smiles a little, she's quick to type out a reply.  _"It's a little too early to be asking me that, you're lucky you're cute."_ Of course, she's satisfied with that message. It's obvious now that she won't be able to fall back to sleep, not when she suddenly needs to use the bathroom. With a bit of hesitation she's up and, heading to the bathroom. When she comes back a few minutes later, there's another message. It was a picture of Hyuk-Woo smiling, she smiled like a fool. A few minutes later  _"what time did you want to meet up, and where."_

As she waited for his reply, she picked out what she'd wear today. It ended up taking longer than expected, at close to six-thirty when she noticed.  _"I'll pick you up at seven"_ so, she still had a bit of time to get ready. But before she knew it, Hyuk-Woo had arrived. It was a nice walk to the cafe, the chill in the air made everyone layer up. Hye-Jin adjusted her scarf a little, it's not hard to tell she loves this weather. The snow began to fall lightly covering the sidewalk, they found a cafe that was partially full. They sat in a booth near the back.

Having coffee and a bite to eat, it was pretty easy to tell they were having a good time. Considering their laughter became loud now and then, gaining attention from the staff and some customers. It was close to an hour later, when they left. It had become a little colder as the snow became a little heavier, a few minutes later Hye-Jin tilted her head back, she closed her eyes and let some of the flakes land on her face. Hyuk-Woo simply smiled at her, after a couple of minutes she reopened her eyes, she was a little surprised by the look he had.

A light blush tinted her cheeks, “what” Hye-Jin felt a little shy. At first Hyuk-Woo didn’t say anything, but he did pull her closer. He didn’t hesitate to gently cup her face, they both smiled a little as he leaned in to kiss her. It was absolutely perfect. She was quick to wrap her arms around his neck, nothing could ruin this moment. Not the cold, or the snow. "I've wanted to do that for a while" Hye-Jin smiled a little, "really" it fell quiet for a moment, "can I tell you a secret." Hyuk-Woo couldn't help but, feel very curious. "Of course, you can."

"I've had feelings for you for a while now," that definitely made his day. "Certainly a good start to winter," Hye-Jin laughed a little. “Certainly is” with a teasing smile she added; “I think we should make it official.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not much, just all I could think of for now xD

The first time they were lovey-dovey in front of their friends, was when they all went out for dinner and drinks. At one of the local clubs, there was the eight of them. It was one of the first times they all hung out together, it wasn’t hard to tell they were a little rowdy. As they were eating the topic of doing something for Hyuk-Woo’s birthday, “we need to have a party for you.” Hyuk-Woo finished his drink, “no, we don’t.” His friends protested “come on, you know you want to.” He laughed a little, he was smiling a little.

”No, I don’t” that was when Eric turned to her, “Hye-Jin you need to convince him, that he needs to have a party.” At first, she didn’t respond since, she was amused by the way they were acting. “I don’t know” it fell quiet Jay took over, “be a team player.” To that she laughed a little, Yong Sun decided to weigh in. “Does he need to party or do you, just want an excuse to drink.” It looked like they were thinking it over, it was quiet. It stayed that way for close to five minutes, “it’s probably a little bit of both.” 

It’s Eric who adds “we won’t be able to celebrate on the day,” Hyuk-Woo smiled a little as he said. ”You say that every year” it fell quiet, neither of them knew what to say. That's when Eric looked at him with a pout, ”please” Hyuk-Woo was remaining quiet. ”Why do you only give me that look when it’s time for my birthday,” Eric shrugged ”its the only time I need it.” In the end, with a little bit of hesitance he agrees. Eric cheers a little before, he finishes his drink. They know it's only a few weeks until, it is his birthday. 

It isn't long until it's just the two of them, relaxing at Hye-Jin’s place. Lying in bed watching a movie, ”I can already tell my birthday will be better this time.” She looked at him with a small smile, ”and why is that” he smiled a little. ”Because you're here” she smiled a little more, before she looked away. ”I wasn't expecting that” he laughed a little, ”why not” it fell quiet. 


End file.
